Talk:Martin Walker
"Kabaul" Do you mean Kabul? BravoWhiskeyNine. Yup, just changed that .22-Shooter 17:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Sunstroke? Did anyone else think walker was suffering from sunstroke? it would make sense 12:04, August 12, 2012 (UTC) With Dubai's heat, it's very possible, but I don't think heat stroke can make you hallucinate. It's also possible the white phosphorus/temperature fluctuations did something to his head, if you wanna think about that. You said WHAT? 13:25, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Walkers been in the desert for days without food,water,or sleep so I can see how hes hullucinating.SWAGNETO 18:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Quote I was thinking about changing the page's quote to "Our mission went from recon to rescue the minute we found US soldiers butchered". It just seems like this would be a better reflection of Walker's personality. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 20:22, November 2, 2012 (UTC) That's a good suggestion. What do you think about'' ''that line Walker uses when he ziplines down in Chapter 12 and brutally smashes some guy's head in? Well after just looking it up, all he actually says is "I have to try Colonel". So I can't really say that would be better... Zelron Harbinger of the end times 21:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Are we talking about the same thing? I mean when he's trying to defend his attack of the man. Chris (talk) 21:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PhD4IS-zuvM#t=321s Zelron Harbinger of the end times 22:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ??? Hmm. I guess you're right. my bad. If no one is opposed i'll just go ahead and do it. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 04:50, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Fourth Ending I noticed there are only three possible endings listed on the page but there is certainly a fourth one. 1. Walker kills himself 2. Walker goes home 3. Walker is guned down the the soliders 4. When the marines show up to take Walker home you can actually kill them all with the AA12 you are provided and after killing them Walker walks back toward the city and sends a radio broadcast that says something along the lines of "welcome to dubai." I had thought about that before. I tried doing it once or twice to see what would happen by some guy always throw a grenade and killed me so I thought you were scripted to die. I never really cared enough to pursue it. I'll add it to the page. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 05:13, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Locked, so I can't edit. I am, however, pretty sure the contributor meant 'mentally' scarred and not 'metal scarred' Damn auto-correct. Thanks for picking up on that, I didn't notice when I edited the page. I've fixed it. If you'd like to edit the locked pages you ought to make an account. We could certainly use the activity. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 05:26, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It should be "scarred," not "scared." 22:05, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Wveth